


Because he could

by hauntedpoem



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Analysis, Gen, Melkor the creator, Melkor the destroyer, self-entitlement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedpoem/pseuds/hauntedpoem
Summary: Melkor muses on his design.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a vignette depicting Melkor's ideas on the rest of the Valar and his place among them if there is any.  
> Enjoy your lecture!

Eru did not make them all equal. It doesn’t surprise Melkor and it sure doesn’t come as a revelation to him after their backlash. Especially after what has happened. It’s just a reminder.

The way he can create, no one else can. He is unique among them all. His song is something no one can reproduce, his song is everything. His song is nothingness.

And Melkor knows it. That’s the only defect in his making if there is any. Knowing your own power, how great it is, how much it will affect others.

The rest of the Valar have complimentary talents but Melkor has it all. He is master of all. He can command Aulë’s flames to burn and to bloat the earth of Arda, he can make Ulmo’s oceans boil or freeze, he can twist and splice Yavanna’s creations, he can create a void instead of Manwë’s atmosphere. He can build things up the way they do, but what’s the point of singing along their lines when he can have his own song.

No, it’s not because he wants to be different. He does it because he can. He is a Jack of all trades, yet master of none because he’s loyal to none of these things.

So they have excluded him. Arda should have belonged to Melkor, yet Eru himself, father almighty, has realised his own imbecility too late and just… pushed him away.

Who do they think they are? He will not go that easily, not without a fight, not without showing them that their meaning is futile when facing the void, destruction, nothingness.

Melkor is, after all, the one who arises in might. He is power. He is passion. He is force of creation and of destruction.

_He is._

And he has never been like them. He doesn't need a reason to exist, unlike the others.They all came after. They rolled like leftovers. They picked where he’d left, eager and limited by their maker's design.

Now, it’s not even a desire to prove himself. It’s not even a desire to distance himself from them. They all disgust him. A herd of sheep from Yavanna’s recent batch of creations is better than all of them. They are limited, resigned with what their Father projected them to be. Cogs in the machine.

They are all accepting. Well… it shouldn’t come as a surprise, but Melkor is not. He has always rebelled. Not without reason but because he could see beyond. Unlike his limited twin, Manwë, Melkor has vision. He is unafraid. He is childlike in his approach. He is pure and yet destructive. He is not to be taken lightly. He can’t be put in a box or rather… a cage. Melkor will always come out and he will contaminate everything they stand for.

They all paired up after some time. Manwë and Varda, Aulë and Yavanna, Oromë and Vairë. How domestic! They even courted him. Melkor laughed in their face when Namo and Irmo brought their teary sister to present her to him. Left alone with her he started asking questions, things that she was too afraid to voice.

_Are you just a thing into your brothers’ hands, to be put to rest, to be given away?_

Melkor almost spat in their faces because he would not become like them. He could not. Not when he had so many things to accomplish! It was soon after they took corporeal forms.

It happened naturally to the Valar. Manwë chose white and he presented himself tall and regal, just what their father would have wanted for his beloved. His unoriginal and limited beloved second son! Silken white hair, translucent perfect skin and pearly eyes, the lord of the realm of Arda could easily lose himself among his own cloudy, disintegrating creations. Varda, on the other hand, had captured the light of those damned stars in her hair and she chose her form to complement that of her husband. To Melkor, their forms became easily predictable: Yavanna wore a dress as green as leaves, Aulë adorned himself with stone and metal.

Melkor chose otherwise. No one expected that. Dark as the non-matter of the Void surrounding them, dark, to contrast with Manwë’s pure form.

Damn him! Damn all of them into the void! With Angainor around his neck, Melkor had little freedom of movement but he bent his head and said the things he knew they all wanted him to say.

And all the time, he was thinking otherwise. Just because he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
